


Lapin et Chocolat

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brotherhood, Drug Dealing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, allergy, plush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fait une petite allergie. Thor s'occupe de lui. Steve à une idée pour leur remonter le moral. Petite apparition de Doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapin et Chocolat

Loki se sortit du lit, un peu ronchon.

Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

Ses hanches lui faisaient mal et ses épaules également.

Avec un juron, il s'observa un long moment dans le riche miroir en pied dans un coin de l'immense chambre tendue de soie et de brocard.

"- Tu es une brute Victor."

"- Et tu aimes ça, Loki."

Le dieu passa ses doigts sur les bleus et les griffures pour les effacer avec sa magie.

"- Il y a des limites, Victor." Bouda un peu le jotun.

Victor Doom se sortit à son tour du lit, tout aussi nu que le prince.

Les deux vilains étaient des amants occasionnels quand l'envie le leur prenait. L'un comme l'autre savait que leur collègue avait bien d'autres partenaires mais ils s'en fichaient tous les deux.

Le roi autoproclamé de Latvérie vint attraper Loki par la taille pour le coller à lui.

Le prince le repoussa tranquillement;

"- Ca suffit, Victor. J'ai du travail ce matin."

"- Puis-je demander ce que tu prépares ?"

"- Ho, tu peux demander. Mais rien ne dit que je répondrais."

Le scientifique attrapa son masque pour le reposer sur son visage rongé puis s'habilla rapidement.

"- Tu pars immédiatement ?"

"- Tu pourrais au moins me préparer le petit déjeuner ?" S'offusqua un peu le jotun.

Le latverien renifla, amusé. Loki était toujours imprévisible.

D'habitude, il était partit avant même que Doom ne se réveille. Et ce matin, il prenait son temps.

Bah, aucune importance.

Victor prit le temps de le conduire à la grande cuisine ou ses esclaves, pardon, ses serviteurs, préparaient de quoi le nourrir.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, thé ? Café ? Chocolat ?"

Les serviteurs fixaient les deux vilains avec épouvante. Jamais leur maitre ne descendait en cuisine normalement ! Et encore moins avec un collègue !

"- Hum… je n'ai jamais gouté de chocolat."

Doom ouvrit de grands yeux.

"- Sérieusement ?"

"- A part le miel, nous n'avons aucune douceur à Asgard. C'est pour ca que mon frère se gave perpétuellement lorsqu'il est sur Midgar." Soupira Loki en s'étirant.

Doom lui avait vraiment cassé les reins et les pattes arrière, cette sombre brute.

Les serviteurs se précipitèrent sur les casseroles pour préparer le petit déjeuner qui leur fut servit dans une petite salle à manger privative minuscule mais bien plus agréable que l'immense salon du rez de chaussé du palais de Latverie.

« - Très cosy ! »

« - Merci…. »

Loki se délecta du chocolat après l'avoir discrètement testé pour tout poison ou produit suspect. Doom ne lui reprocha pas cette évidente mesure de prudence. Les deux hommes testaient même les capotes et le lubrifiant fournit par l'autre. Pas qu'ils ne se faisaient pas confiance, non… Du tout…  
Enfin, si peu…

Ok, ils ne se tourneraient jamais le dos plus de quelques secondes sans avoir toute leur magie sur les épaules.

« - C'est très bon ! »

Amusé, Doom gloussa.

Loki buvait son chocolat comme un gosse.

Le jotun ne s'en rendait visiblement pas compte mais il ronronnait du fond de gorge chaque fois qu'il avalait quelques gouttes du riche liquide marron et sucré.

Une fois le petit déjeuner finit, Loki remercia son hôte de la nuit puis se téléporta dans son appartement.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

##########################################

Les Avengers profitaient tranquillement de leur fin de soirée.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu parler d'un seul vilain depuis presque deux semaines, il faisait beau sans faire chaud, l'été était des plus confortable, et même Fury leur fichait la paix.

Sans qu'ils ne sachent comment Coulson et Hill y étaient parvenus, les deux agents étaient arrivés à faire partir le Directeur en vacances pour trois bonnes semaines.  
C'étaient les premières vacances de Fury depuis près de vingt ans.

Autant dire qu'avant de le mettre dans l'avion, les deux agents séniors avaient passé aux détecteurs l'intégralité des bagages de leur chef pour en retirer armes, portables, ordinateurs, tablettes, et aux outils de communication du SHIELD.

Fury devait partir tranquille et se détendre.

Pas les surveiller à distance d'une quelconque chambre d'hôtel.

Les Avengers prirent donc très moyennement l'appel de Hill les prévenant que Loki était en train de causer des dégâts dans un centre commercial.

« - Non mais ton frère est une plaie, Thor. Désolé de le dire ! » Râla Tony en enfilant son armure.

Thor soupira lourdement en attachant Mjolnir à sa ceinture.

« - J'en suis navré, ami Tony. Mais tu le connais. Si nous arrivons à l'attraper, même avec tous les limiteurs magiques du monde, nous ne parviendrons à le tenir en laisse que quelques heures au mieux. »

Même enfermé à Asgard au fin fond de la puissance des geôles, Loki n'avait mit que quarante huit heures à se carapater, à tel point qu'à sa sixième évasion, Odin avait simplement interdit à Loki de remettre les pieds à Asgard pour quelqu'en soit la raison tant qu'il n'aurait pas simplement fait des excuses.

Loki était comme le vent. On ne pouvait pas le mettre dans une boite.

Heureusement, après l'attaque contre les Chitauris dont il avait été prouvé que Loki était aussi une victime (Loki avait les yeux VERTS, hors les Avengers avaient tous pu constater que pendant toute l'attaque ses yeux avaient été BLEU, ils avaient visionnés toutes les bandes), Loki s'était contenté de renier son père puis de s'installer sur terre.  
Depuis, il poussait la loi de l'emmerdement maximum au rang d'art.

Si Thor était heureux que son frère ne fasse plus dans la destruction aveugle et soit revenu à ses jeux de gamin, il comprenait que les humains n'apprécient que très peu de voir la maison blanche peinte en vert Loki, que toutes les fontaines de la capitale soit congelées toutes en même temps pendant une visite d'un chef d'état étranger ou que les milliers de pigeons de New York s'organisent en escadrilles pour déféquer sur tous les flics qui passaient comme des mitrailleuses.

Thor ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était heureux de retrouver son frère. Si ses plaisanteries étaient pénibles, pour les humains, pour lui c'était comme un baume sur son cœur maltraité.

Il avait hâte que les jeux de son frère se concentre sur lui, comme avant.  
Lorsque Loki le ferait, il serait sur qu'il lui avait pardonné complètement.

« - Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Ironman s'envola le premier, Thor sur les talons, pendant que le reste des Avengers s'entassait dans un quinjet.

Ils se posèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant un Toys'r'us.

« - Une boutique de jouets ? Qu'est ce qu'il fiche là dedans ? »

Des bruits de destruction se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur

Sur la pointe des pieds, les Avengers entrèrent dans la boutique déjà entourée d'un cordon de policiers et d'agents du SHIELD.

« - ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER ! » Hurlait Loki, quasi hystérique.

Clint se figea le premier, monté tout en haut d'un linéaire.

« - Ha ben merde ! »

« - Clint ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Clint ? »

L'archer reposa son arme.

« - Ca y est, je crois que Loki à totalement perdu la carte. » Souffla l'archer dans son micro.

« - Ami Barton, qu'est ce que fait mon frère ! »

« - Ben… là il est en train de détruire des poupées… »

« - ….Des poupées ? »

Le groupe parvint en vue du dieu.

Thor posa immédiatement Mjolnir sur le sol.

Il n'avait pas vu son frère dans cet état depuis des siècles.

« - ARRETEZ ! » Hurla encore le dieu avant de vaporiser encore un groupe de Barbies puis de se rouler en boule sur le sol.

Thor s'approcha lentement.

« - Loki ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le dieu du mensonge releva un petit museau humide et rougie de larmes vers son frère. La lèvre inférieure tremblante, il reste immobile une minute avant de se propulser dans les bras de Thor pour s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.

Cette fois, les Avengers en restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc.

Qu'est ce qui arrivait au dieu ?

Il était déjà pas net jusque là, mais là, il franchissait de nouvelles limites dans la folie tordue !

« - Loki, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » S'inquietait de plus en plus Thor.

S'il était heureux que son frère se réfugie dans ses bras, il n'aimait pas voir son frère aussi mal.

« - Elles me regardent ! Elles me regardent tout le temps ! Même mortes elles me regardent ! »

« - De qui tu parles, Loki ? »

Le dieu montra les poupées.

« - ELLES ! »

Il enfoui son nez dans le cou de Thor avant de pleurer à grands sanglots désespérés.

Tony s'accroupit près des deux dieux.

« - Heu…. Il nous ferait pas un délire paranoïaque ton frangin là ? »

« - Un quoi ? »

« - Ben un délire de persecution. »

« - JE SUIS PAS FOU ! » Hurla Loki en relevant le nez.

Stark lui attrapa le visage entre ses gants.

« - Pas fou, je sais pas, mais completement cuit, c'est certain. »

Loki se libéra avec un petit couinement. Une fois encore, il enfouis son visage dans les cheveux de Thor.

Le prince couronné souleva son frère recroquevillé contre lui.

« - Tout va bien Loki… Tout va bien… On va sortir d'accord ? Et les méchantes poupées ne pourrons plus de voir. D'accord ? »

Loki hocha silencieusement la tête.

Il faisait pleinement confiance à son frère pour le sauver des poupées qui voulaient le manger et qui le regardaient.

Mort de rire, Tony suivit les deux dieux.

« - Stark ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« - Du calme Coulson, pas la peine de sauter hors de votre slip Captain America. »

« - STARK ! »

« - Loki est juste complètement cuit. »

« - …. Cuit ? »

« - Ouai. Il est drogué jusqu'à la moelle. »

En passant devant une statue d'environ 1m50 de Naruto, Loki lâcha un cri de terreur avant de se recroqueviller plus étroitement encore dans les bras de son frère qui n'en finissait plus de le cajoler pour le réconforter.

##################################

Thor avait refusé de quitter son frère aussi bien que de l'enfermer ou de le mettre à l'infirmerie.

Loki était donc dans le lit de son Thor, toujours étroitement accroché à son ainé.

Thor tremblait presque d'angoisse devant l'état de son frère.

« - Drogué ? Mais pourquoi Loki se serait-il drogué ? »

Steve ne comprenait pas plus que les autres.

Tony haussa les épaules.

« - J'en sais rien mais son sang est la preuve manifeste ! Y a des trucs chelous dedans et c'est ca qui le rends bizarre. Et puis regardez ses pupilles ! Elles sont plus dilatées que le cul d'une pute brésilienne. Il tremble, il est parano, il voit et il entend des trucs. Il est complètement cramé. »

Thor caressa les cheveux de son frère.

Lorsque l'asgardien le caressait, Loki se détendait un peu.

« - Et ca va durer combien de temps, Ami Stark ? »

Tony secoua la tête.

« - J'en sais rien. Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Faudrait déjà savoir ce qui l'a mit dans cet état. »

Thor repoussa très légèrement son frère qui continuait à jouer les patelles.

« - Loki… Qu'est ce que tu as consommé ? Tu as but quelque chose ? Mangé ? Quelque chose de différent ? »

Loki glissa ses mains sous l'armure de son frère pour s'accrocher plus étroitement à lui.

« - Chocolat. »

« - Quoi ? du… Chocolat ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« - Hein ? Sérieux Rodolphe ? »

« - Victor… m'a fait du chocolat pour le petit dej. Jamais gouté… C'est bon mais… Magie bizarre après. » Murmurait le prince qui semblait de plus en plus fatigué. »

Les Avengers firent la grimace.

Ha… Loki et Doom…. C'était…heu… Pas esthétique.

« - Loki ! Tu ne t'es quand même pas commis avec cet individu ! »

« - J'avais faim. »

« - Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et puis je suis là moi. »

« - T'es occupé. » Protesta Loki.

Les autres se refusèrent à comprendre ce qu'impliquaient les deux FRERES, bordel !

« - T'as mangé que ça, Rodolphe ? »

Loki hocha péniblement la tête.

Il avait un de ces mal de crâne !

Tony hésita puis alla chercher un carré de chocolat dans la cuisine.

Il le donna au jotun.

« - Désolé, mais il faut qu'on sache si c'est ça, hein. »

Loki croqua un tout petit bout du chocolat.  
Très vite, sa pression artérielle creva à nouveau les plafonds, ses pupilles se dilatèrent encore puis Loki se renfonça dans les bras de son frère : Le tableau sur le mur lui faisait peur ! La dame dessus allait sortir et venir le manger ! Et qu'elle arrête de le regarder !

Tony croqua le reste du chocolat.

« - Ok. Donc le chocolat rend les Loki tarés. »

C'était bien un truc à rajouter à leur dossier tient.

#############################################

Thor ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager son frère.  
Certes, la paranoïa avait disparu assez vite.  
En moins de douze heures, Loki avait arrêté d'entendre des voix et d'être persuadé que toute chose avec des yeux le surveillait et voulait le manger.

A présent, il faisait une magnifique crise de manque avec tremblements, vomissement, nausées, crampes, crise de larmes et tout ce qui allait avec.

Même Clint était désolé pour le Jotun.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un simple chocolat chaud pourrait avoir ce résultat sur le prince ?

Coulson avait été jusqu'à contacter Doom pour savoir s'il avait donné quelque chose à Loki en cachette.

Le super vilain avait été réellement consterné d'apprendre que Loki réagissait aussi mal à un bête chocolat ! Pour preuve de bonne fois, il avait envoyé la tasse vide non lavée ainsi que le pot de Poulain.

Tony avait fait des analyses, il n'y avait RIEN dans l'un ou l'autre qui puisse expliquer la réaction de Loki  
A part que Loki était un Jotun.

Depuis presque une semaine, Loki se vidait par tous les côtés, tremblait comme une feuille et était dans l'état le plus lamentable qu'il n'avait jamais été.

« - Loki, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Loki secoua doucement la tête.

« - Achève-moi. »

Thor lui caressa doucement la joue.

« - Mais non, ca va passer mon frère. Promis. »

« - Laisse-moi crever. »

Thor attrapa le seau au pied du lit pour le coller sous le nez de son frère dès qu'il vit son teint crayeux passer au vert.

Loki vomit longuement de la bile mêlée de sang. Il avait tellement vomit que sa gorge était à vif.

Thor aida son frère à se rincer la bouche puis à manger un peu de glace.

Le froid soulageait son frère et apaisait sa gorge en feu.

« - Veux-tu prendre un bain mon frère ? »

Loki puait la mort et en étant totalement conscient. Le prince était toujours soucieux de son apparence.

Là, il ressemblait à un cadavre pas frais, odeur incluse.

« - S'il te plait. »

Il aurait honte de devoir laisser son frère s'occuper de lui plus tard, quand il irait mieux.

« - JARVIS ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait changer les draps pendant que je lave mon frère ? »

« - Bien sur monsieur Odinson. »

« - Merci. »

L'IA fit la commission.

Steve se dévoua.

Ils auraient pu envoyer une femme de chambre employée par Stark Industries mais les Rogers ne voulait pas que les deux frères soient ennuyés par quelqu'un d'inconnu au cas où.

Il changea donc les draps puants, passa même un coup d'aspi, vida les seaux souillés puis aéra longuement la chambre.

Loki lui faisait peine.

Le soldat lui en voulait pour beaucoup de choses, mais le jotun n'avait pas mérité d'être malade comme un chien juste en buvant un chocolat chaud !

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il quitta la pièce après avoir posé un plateau de nourriture pour les deux frères sur la table de nuit.

S'ils avaient faim…..

Thor avait porté doucement Loki jusque dans la salle de bain.

Il avait fait couler un bain dans ce que Tony appelait une baignoire mais que lui appelait une piscine puis s'était déshabillé après avoir retiré à son frère le simple boxer qu'il avait sur les reins. Loki avait tellement de fièvre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le couvrir davantage.

Une fois nu, il porta son frère dans l'eau.

Loki gémit.

L'eau était vraiment fraiche.

Thor allongea son frère sur lui pour éviter qu'il ne risque de se noyer.

Le jotun était tellement à bout qu'il n'aurait probablement même pas eut la force de remonter à la surface de l'eau.

« - Ca va ? »

Loki soupira doucement de plaisir.

L'eau froide lui faisait un bien fou.

Il adorait quand son frère prenait le temps de s'occuper de lui ainsi.

Thor resta sans bouger une bonne demi-heure. Petit à petit, il sentait la peau brulante de Loki se rafraichir.

Il prit le gel douche au lotus que son frère appréciait tant, le gant puis lava son frère des orteils aux oreilles sans s'occuper une seule seconde de pudeur. En quatre mille ans, l'un comme l'autre avait lavé son frère un nombre incalculable de fois et lui avait rendu des services qui feraient rougir n'importe quelle infirmière.

Loki eut un petit sourire un peu pervers.

« - A quoi penses-tu mon frère ? » S'enquit Thor en lavant les cheveux du Jotun.

« - Je pensais à des cerises. »

« - Des cerises ? »

« - Que tu as mangé en bien trop grande quantité, sans cracher les noyaux. »

Thor rougit légèrement. Ce n'était pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Heureusement Loki avait été miséricordieux et n'en n'avait jamais parlé à personne, même pas à leur parents. En même temps, aller expliquer à papa qu'il avait du administrer un clystère à son goinfre de frère….. Y avait plus glamour comme conversation.

« - J'étais jeune et idiot. »

« - Tu es toujours idiot, Thor. »

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis retrouvé avec un phallus en bronze bien trop gros pour moi coincé. »

Loki rosit à son tour.

« - C'était un pari ! Et je l'ai gagné ! »

« - J'ai quand même mit une heure à te le décoincer ! Et environ un litre d'huile. »

Le jotun grogna.

« - Nous avons tous eut nos humiliations. »

Mais comme ce n'était qu'entre eux, ce n'étaient pas de grosses humiliations.

Thor rinça précautionneusement les cheveux de son frère pour ne pas lui mettre d'eau ou de savon dans les yeux puis le souleva.

Il vida la baignoire puis les rinça tous les deux avec la pomme de douche avant de sortir de la piscine miniature.

« - Je suis désolé, Thor. »

Le blond se figea une seconde.

Loki ne s'excusait jamais.

L'asgardien déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son cadet avant de le sécher puis de lui faire enfiler un boxer propre. Lui-même enfila un bas de jogging.

L'un comme l'autre avaient de grandes difficultés à comprendre l'usage des sous-vêtements. Si Loki en portait pour l'instant, c'était uniquement parce qu'un jogging lui aurait tenu trop chaud.

Thor porta son frère jusqu'à la chambre toute propre.

« - JARVIS ? »

« - Monsieur Rogers à préféré s'occuper lui-même de votre chambre. »

« - Remercie-le de ma part, JARVIS. »

« - Bien sur monsieur. »

Thor assit son frère sur le lit. Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi épuisé.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? »

« - Le bain m'a fait du bien. »

« - Bon… Tu penses pouvoir manger quelque chose ? »

Loki hésita mais accepta la soupe de poule.

Il aurait tué pour cette soupe.

Rogers était un excellent cuisinier et sa soupe…. Loki était persuadé qu'il aurait pu se faire obéir de Thanos juste en l'achetant avec cette soupe !

Thor du l'aider à manger au bout d'un demi bol. Même soulever la cuillère l'épuisait.

Le blond repoussa finalement le bol vide, brossa les cheveux de son frère, les natta puis le fit se rallonger.

Loki s'endormit immédiatement.

Il lui fallut presque trois heures avant de se mettre à trembler à nouveau et d'avoir besoin que son frère le rafraichisse avec des compresses.

#######################################

Steve entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre.

Comme a chaque fois, Loki dormait et Thor le surveillait.

« - Comment va-t-il ? »

« - Un peu mieux. »

« - Bon…. Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? »

Thor soupira.

Loki avait si facilement des migraines qu'il ne supportait même pas la télé en sourdine pendant son sommeil

« - Un peu. »

Steve hésita un peu tout en tripotant un sac en plastique.

« - Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai été très malade quand j'avais huit ans. Ma mère à cru que j'allais mourir. » Thor haussa un sourcil sans comprendre pourquoi Steve lui racontait ça. « Alors m'a mère m'a fabriqué une peluche. C'est… la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle. »

Il donna le sac à Thor qui l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, il y trouva des tissus peluche, des yeux en plastiques de différentes formes et couleurs, du fils, des aiguilles, des ciseaux et un patron.

« - Qu'est ce donc, ami Rogers ? »

« - C'est une peluche à faire soit même. »

Il reprit le sac et le fouilla pour en tirer un petit cœur en velours rouge qu'il ouvrit en deux. Un petit papier tomba dans sa main.

« - Tu liras sur la notice, mais tu peux écrire un petit mot, ou le nom que tu donnes à la peluche avant de mettre le cœur dans le rembourrage et de finir de coudre la peluche. Ma mère disait que ca aidait à guérir. Que c'était une boule d'amour. »

Les yeux bleu de Thor se mirent à briller.

« - Merci, Ami Steve. Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Le soldat eut un sourire timide.

« - Mais de rien. »

Puis il laissa les deux princes ensembles, Loki à dormir, Thor à lire le patron.

####################################

Loki fixait le cadeau de son frère avec surprise.

La chose…. Ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, il fallait l'avouer.

Pourtant, Thor avait l'air si fier de lui !

Le jotun prit la chose marron.

« - C'est un lapin. »

Ha ! Donc c'était ça les trucs sur le dessus. Des oreilles… Et les bouts de verres qui n'étaient pas symétriques ça devaient être les yeux.

Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.  
Le truc, la peluche, ne ressemblait à rien. Les coutures étaient mal fichues, la peluche avait été coupée à la hache, rien n'était symétrique, et le petit marteau en cuir tenait plus par change dans la patte de la peluche qu'autre chose mais peu importait.  
Thor y avait sans doute passé des heures et des heures.

Le jotun serra la chose contre lui.

Il avait quatre mille ans, était un prince, avait eut tous les cadeaux des neufs royaumes, mais cette chose qui ne ressemblait à rien était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait jamais reçut.

« - Merci….Elle est magnifique ! »

Le sourire de Thor s'élargit encore.

Comme un petit, Loki serra le jouet contre son cœur encore plus fort.

« - Steve dit que sa maman lui en a fait une lorsqu'il était malade et qu'il à guérit plus vite grâce à ça. »

Loki se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère.

Cette petite chose sans forme était la plus belle preuve d'amour que Thor ai pu lui faire, bien avant les heures d'explications enflammées au milieu de combats sans fin.

Thor lui déposa un gros baiser sur le front.

Son frère allait vite guérir à présent. Il en était sur.

#############################################

Thor poussa un gros soupir triste.

Loki avait vite guérit oui.

Après lui avoir offert la peluche, il n'avait pas fallut plus de trois jours à Loki pour fuir la tour sans demander son reste.

Thor s'était absenté de la chambre une minute pour un besoin naturel. Lorsqu'il était revenu, Loki avait disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Toutes les affaires de Loki s'étaient évanouies dans la nature.

Pour consoler Thor, Steve lui avait faire remarqué que la peluche avait disparue également.

Depuis, personne n'avait eut de nouvelles de Loki.  
Et ca faisait trois semaines.

« - Toujours pas de nouvelles ? »

« - Non, désolé Thor. »

Même Coulson commençait à prendre pitié du prince.

Même CLINT aurait aimé qu'on les appelle pour une Tour Eiffel saucissonné dans du ducktape de haut en bas ou un cimetière indien relevé dont les morts c'étaient relevé. N'importe quoi mais QUELQUE CHOSE pour distraire Thor.

Thor reposa son cinquième poptart pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Qu'il mange aussi peu commençait à VRAIMENT inquiéter ses amis.

Thor avait cru que Loki et lui pouvaient peut-être se rapprocher enfin… Loki avait été tellement câlin lors des derniers jours…. Tellement affectueux… Comme lorsqu'il était petit.

« - STEVE ! »

La voix de Thor fit bondir les Avengers, Rogers en tête.

Arrivés à la chambre du prince, le soldat entra.

« - Thor ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« - Je ne rêve pas ? »

Steve eut un grand sourire.

« - Non, tu ne rêves pas. »

Thor rampa sur son lit pour aller prendre dans ses bras la peluche de nounours faite main. La peluche était noire, les yeux verts et la peluche tenait dans une de ses pattes un tout petit sceptre en cuir qui tenait par un bouton pression.

Les Avengers quittèrent la chambre l'un après l'autre.  
Steve était content pour Thor.  
S'il pouvait se rabibocher avec son frère, ca leur ferait un gros souci en moins.

Thor serrait la peluche contre lui, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

« - Une peluche, ce n'est pas fait pour rester toute seule. » Murmura doucement Loki en sortant des ombres.

Thor se retint de se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Serrée contre sa poitrine, le jotun tenait sa propre peluche qui ne ressemblait à rien.

Timide comme tout, il vint s'asseoir près de son frère.

Les deux dieux restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment.

Thor finit par venir coller le museau de sa peluche contre la joue de celle de son frère.

« - Il demande pardon. »

Loki eut un petit sourire.

Il agita ses doigts au dessus de la chose improbable qu'avait cousu son frère. Le lapin passa ses pattes autour du cou du nounours.

« - Je crois qu'il est d'accord. »

Les deux frères eurent un sourire timide tous les deux.

« - Ils peuvent essayer au moins…. »

Loki enchanta le nounours à son tour. La peluche enlaça le lapin.

Puis Loki enlaça doucement son frère avant de lui déposer un timide bisou sur la joue, imité par la peluche.


End file.
